the scar and the dawn
by Dawnblaze777
Summary: Dawnkit is a rouge kit found by some thunderclan warriors she has a sister and 2 brothers and friends she found while she was still a rouge kit now she meets a new life :clanlife she fits in comfortable but a prophecy unfolds about her and the scar please
1. Chapter 1 the prophecy

Thunderclan

Leader : Whitestar- pure white tom with stunning blue eyes

Apprentice: Dawnpaw-gold brown tabby she-cat with unique golden eyes

Deputy: Lionfur-huge gold tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat : Berryfur- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with beautiful green eyes

Apprentice: Sandpaw-sand colored she-cat with emerald green eyes

SENIOR WARRIORS

Battlescar-dirty gray battle scarred tom with one scarred eye

Apprentice: Foxpaw-fox patterned tom with handsome amber eyes

Snowbreeze-pure white she – cat with beautiful green eyes sister to Whitestar

Apprentice: Moonpaw- silver she-cat with orange eyes

Apprentice :Rainpaw-gray tom with blue eyes and a darker mask

WARRIORS

Longwhisker- dark tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice : Rosepaw-tan she-cat with rose red eyes

Gingersplash-ginger splotched she-cat with pretty yellow eyes

Apprentice: Jaypaw- light gray tom with light blue eyes

Vinestripe-brown tom with streaks of very dark green

Apprentice: Flamepaw- fiery orange tom with green eyes

QUEENS

Lightsky- light colored she-cat mate is Darkstorm[expecting kits][ mated before darkstorms death]

ELDERS

Littleface- tan tom with a sour attitude

[most elders died of greencough sorry !]

Riverclan

Leader: Brookstar-silver tabby she-cat with one blue and the other green

Deputy Thrushsong- brown tom with a light tan underbelly

Medicine cat: Dewleaf- earth brown tom with crystal blue eyes

Apprentice-Thislepaw

WARRIORS

Troutwhisker- tortie-tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Robinpaw-brown tom with an orange underbelly

Pinefur –mottled brown tom with green eyes

Apprentice: coonpaw- brown tabby tom with a darker mask

Silverpool- silver tabby she cat

Apprentice : Amberpaw-amber she cat with a slash over one eye

Ashfall – tan she cat with a gray underbelly

Apprentice: fallowpaw- silver tabby tom

Riverleaf-tortoishell she cat with blue eyes

Sedgewhisker-gray tabby tom [ I think erin hunter used this already please tell me if she did ! ]

Reedfang-red tom with blue eyes

Crowlight-black tom with three white socks

Fleckfur-tan she cat with flecks of silver

QUEENS

Goldfeather-pretty she-cat with a gold ringed tail mate is Reedfang, kits are pheasantkit and icekit

Aspenfur-brown she-cat mate is crowflight [expecting kits]

ELDERS

Dapplefoot-dappledshe-cat virtually blind

Mousestripe-dusky tom with a torn ear

Windclan

Leader : Swiftstar-pale tabby she cat

Deputy: Wildstorm- white tabby tom with green eyes

Medicine cat: Lunapelt-eerie white she cat with light green eyes

WARRIORS

Mudwhisker- brown tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Badgerpaw-black and white tom with blue eyes

Grassblade-pale she cat with silver on her paws

Apprentice: marshpaw-brown tabby she cat

Specklepine-dotted she cat

Apprentice : dustpaw – dusty colored tom

Doveflight-pretty gray she cat with purple eyes

Apprentice: ivypaw-brindle she cat

Cloudfeather-white tom with black tinged on his muzzle

Silverbreeze-silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Ironfur-copper flecked tom with green eyes [ my cats know wat iron is ]

Cricketsong-gray tom with orange eyes [ kind of like stormfur ]

Grayclaw-light gray tom with green eyes

Streammask- firce tom formally rouge

QUEENS

Willowsong-brown tabby she cat with amber eyes mate is grayclaw kits are wildkit and redkit

Bluestorm- gray she cat with silver flecks mate is cloudfeather, kits

ELDERS

Smalltail- white tom with no tail

Eaglecry-brown tom with white tinged on his muzzle and four white socks

Shadowclan [ despite their names shadowclan is accually pretty nice especially Shadestar ]

Leader: Shadestar- half black and white tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Tornpelt-gray tom with light blue eyes and silver paws he has torn ears

Medicine cat: elmbark –light brown tom with green eyes oldest and wisest med cat

Apprentice: flowerpaw: tortoiseshell she cat

WARRIORS

Darkrose: pure black she cat with green eyes [ kinda like hollyleaf I guess]

Apprentice: heronpaw-silver she cat [they know wat herons are]

Stonelark- gray tom with green eyes

Duskshadow-dust colored tom

Apprentice mousepaw- mouse gray she cat

Hareleap- white she cat with unusally long ears and green eyes can leap at very high level

Apprentice – smokepaw: smokey colored tom

Nightsong- jet black she cat with blue eyes

Oakfur- ginger tom

Mistpelt-light gray she cat

Icefang- very light gray tom with icy green eyes

Darkfoot-gray blue tom

QUEENS

Aspentail – light she cat mate is oakfur [expecting]

Mintshine-ginger she cat with mint green eyes

Tawnyfoot- calico she cat mate is stonelark [expecting]

ELDERS

Oneear- silver tabby and tornpelt's grandfather

Maplesong-oldest she cat in shadowclan

A tortoiseshell she-cat trotted out of the thunderclan medicine den her pelt was scraggly and her fur hung loosely on her sides as she trotted her body was nothing but skin and bones .She trotted ahead without stopping and went up the ramp-like rock that lead to the leaders den .She stopped and from the high place she was standing she could see the whole thunderclan camp. A hard pang of grief hit her as she saw one tiny kit playing with a mossball at the center of camp. Thunderclan had not been like this moons earlier. It had once been a thriving place with warriors returning from a hunt or patrol, kits playing in the sun and russetpaw… gathering herbs… russetpaw was her apprentice she was awfully fond of he had been special to her and this Greenleaf he died of greencough. She went up the rock further and stopped at the lichen cover of the den .She stopped and waited " Berryfur is that you ?" called a soft tom voice " Yes" Berryfur answered hoarsely trying to cover up the emotion she had felt a few minutes before " come in " said the voice and Berryfur slowly walked in to the warm den " Whitestar …" Berryfur began she did not want to give the young leader the horrible news "Yes?" Whitestar answered calmly " What is it ?" Whitestar looked in to Berryfur's green eyes .Normally her eyes would have been bright with a playful sparkle ,but Whitestar didn't expect that now,but now her eyes were flat and weak with starvation, sadness and misery .He eyed her scraggly body with her ribs sticking out like bones under wet moss .He guessed that she must have gave away her own pieces of fresh-kill to her patients " Well….I..Ididn't want to tell you Whitestar …but s..spiderpaw …is..dead " Berryfur stammered sadly " what ?! spiderpaw dead ?!" Whitestar's blue eyes widened in shock Whitestar jumped to his feet clumsily " the last thunderclan apprentice dead ? " he questioned weakly "yes I'm sorry " Berryfur started to tear and Whitestar saw it " please please ..don't" cry he begged gently 'it's not your fault half of thunder clan died " " I guess not " Berryfur smiled weakly. Both cats went out of the den to stargaze . "How are the other cats doing ?" whitestar asked without taking his eyes off the stars " battlescar is still coughing a bit, lionfur seems ok longwhisker's alright gingersplash is ok vinestripe is healing well and yes most of the cats seem ok the worst of it is over …"berryfurs voice trailed off " and you whitestar how do you feel ?" without waiting for an answer berryfur placed a paw on his forhead " I'm alright " whitestar mumbled " your not "berryfur said with a frown " your fever went up and your wheezing , you should go back to your den and rest " berryfur mewed with a flick of her tail " give me a few seconds I'll go get something for you " and with that berryfur hurried away whitestar looked up to the stars again how long would his clan fight with green cough? Soon enough berryfur returned with a bit of coltsfoot and poppy seeds and whitestar gulped them down eagerly not for himself but for his clan so he could call a clan meeting without coughing after each word. "starclan spoke to me " berryfur said as whitestar was finishing the coltsfoot "really ?" whitestar mewed curiously his blue eyes widened

"nine will come to save us all to save us from the clans downfall , the flame the sand the rain the moon the rose the fox the jay and the sky in the day ,but beware ! watch out ! for the blood of the scar will rise one the dawn will come forth and put things right before starclans eyes then slowly will the clans mend the blood will be washed away be strong be brave be careful untill that very day"

berryfur finished "what is that suppose to mean ? " whitestar wondered aloud " the moon,fox and jay ? what do they mean ?" " I don't know "berryfur admitted and looked up to the stars so did whitestar " but starclan has spoken we will obey " whitestar finished s

Dawnkit woke up by the blinding light of the sun shining down through the opening on the top of the log where she had been sleeping. She gave a luxurious stretch letting the sun shine on her light tabby fur and golden eyes. Dawnkit turned and saw her siblings asleep Flamekit , Sandkit and Rainkit all curled up on the moss they had gathered the previous night .Gently she pried Flamekit's side " Flamekit wake up we got to go get some breakfast for all of us come on" Flamekit grumbled good naturedly and opened an eye " oh okay " he answered as he got to his feet . Dawnkit and Flamekit traveled down a trail of flattened grass. Flamekit put his nose to the ground " there is a rabbit close by " he murmured . Dawnkit ran down the trail further and stopped short, she saw the rabbit's snow white tail. She motioned Flamekit to come closer but quietly " there it is " she whispered trying to keep her voice low as possible. She pounced and landed right where she wanted to :with her sharp teeth she grabbed the rabbits neck with all her force she brought it down Flamekit pounced but he wasn't so lucky the rabbit jerked up its hind foot and gave Flamekit a small gash down his side in a matter of moments the rabbit was dead and brother and sister dragged it together back to the log . " were baaaaaack " Flamekit yowled as he approached the opening of the den . Sandkit trotted to her brother and gaped at his gash " Flamekit what happened ?! " Sandkit mewed , but even before her brother told her she knew and off she went in search of something that would ease the pain . Rainkit the youngest stepped out the den his blue eyes were shining " Yes I knew it was gonna be rabbit today ! " Dawnkit smiled at her brother and replied " sorry we could 'nt take along on the hunt " she said appolegeticlly " you were asleep and I can't wake you " Rainkit nodded "that's okay I can go tomorrow right ? " his blue eyes shined with eagerness " of course " Dawnkit confirmed .Within minutes Sandkit returned with some cobwebs and they all began to eat . Dawnkit looked up from her share of rabbit and rested her gaze on the log . She always wondered how she got there with her sister and brothers .She had taught herself to hunt and survive and she and her brothers and sister were only 3 moons . The only thing she could remember was that she had been given a name : Dawnkit .That was it about here past and she could remember no more ."I'm so full " Rainkit groaned as he dashed off to play. He always went near the patch of ferns near a big black line Dawnkit blinked her eyes and pictured the the big black line ,it was rough ,and think ,and on sunny days it was hot as a fire to the kits tiny feet . Flamekit stifled a yawn and went back to the den Sandkit stretched out on the clearing if it were not for her emerald green eyes Dawnkit or the other kits could have accidently stepped on her . It seemed like to Dawnkit that Sandkit had a knack of knowing on how to treat injuries or illnesses .All the peaceful thoughts shattered as Dawnkit heard pawsteps approaching , fast pawsteps she could smell it and with a heart full of dread Rainkit ran into the clearing . Dawnkit got another whiff of him and he reeked of the fear-scent that made him run like he did .Flamekit ran out of the den " Rainkit ? whats wrong ? are you alright ? " Flamekit questioned worriedly his green eyes flickered with concern .Rainkit flexed his tiny claws with uncertainty trying to steady his voice he mewed " I saw cats little ones our size " "you big coward !" Sandkit purred good naturedly " what makes them look so scary ? they have three eyes two noses ? " " NO NO NO ! your missing he point " Rainkit argued " at least your okay " Flamekit mewed reassuringly " what do they look like ?" Dawnkit asked calmly " well " rainkit began grateful to Dawnkit that she belived him, it was hard being the littlest " one of them looks like a fox one is silver and its got orange eyes and one them accually looks like me but no mask and lighter blue eyes and color " rainkit informed " oh " Dawnkit said plainly why don't we go see them " Dawnkit mewed " all of us " so off the four went

When they got to the patch of ferns Dawnkit scampered into the patch without making a sound and gestured with her tail for the others to wait and to be silent .rainkit missed the signal and started quietly after her. From where she was Dawnkit could see rainkit was telling the truth .She saw a fox pattered kit a silver one with orange eyes and a gray one with no mask and jay blue eyes just as Rainkit had said. Slowly she entered the clearing the fox pattered kit got into a fighting crouch and watched her every move while the silver kit and the gray kit huddled behind him clearly he was the oldest." Hello " Dawnkit mewed "hello" said the fox kit coolly sitting up straight "my name is Dawnkit and yours ?" " I don't have one " said the fox kit shyly " that's ok I'll name you if that's ok " "sure" said the fox kit " first" Dawnkit mewed " I want you to meet my brothers and sisters " one by one she called them and one by one they came running ." this is flamekit this is sandkit and this is rainkit " she introduced "now for your names " hmmm lets see " Dawnkit already knew what to call the fox tom of course ! foxkit duh ! but the silver kit …and the gray kit … " alright I think you should be foxkit cause you look like a fox and you come here " dawnkit gestured to the silver kit " you should be moonkit because your silver coat shines like the moon and last… " Dawnkit shot a look at the gray kit you are going to be jaykit because your eyes are the colors of blue jays do you all like your names ? " dawnkit asked shyly " yes I do !" jaykit squealed so do I !" mewed moonkit "and me !" said foxkit "wait a minute" said sandkit " what ?" mewed foxkit curiously" how old are you " "3 moons " answered moonkit immediately" do you have a mom" ? asked rainkit "no" said jaykit "enough with the questions " dawnkit mewed " hey.. would you likt to come and live with us ?" foxkit thought for a second " yeah but is your place big enough ?" " yes it is " ok then ! thanks !"

The seven kits went to there log happily where they fixed three extra moss beds and a mouse for each kit

Over the past moon Dawnkit had trained foxkit, moonkit and jaykit .They each had proved to be good students even jaykit ,who was the youngest of the three .She taught them how to hunt , how to fight , how to cross the big black line without becoming crow-food , and other useful skills they might need . During this particular day Flamekit had been quite tired to go hunting so foxkit and moonkit offered to help hunt witch dawnkit agreed too .The three kits traveled down the hunting path like they would normally past the fens the big four trees with high rock ledges . And they stopped at the ring of bushes .This was dawnkit's choice hunting spot because prey like rabbit , mice and thrush or crows or magpies and other prey liked to hide there .As dawnkit moonkit and foxkit came closer she saw a dark brown pelt could it be a rabbit ? no, to large .dawnkit crepted closer and she saw two big cats one gray with a HUGE scar over his eye and the other one had extremely long whiskers and they two were talking ,but she couldn't hear what they were saying she leaned a bit closer now she could hear a little about what they were saying . " Its kits Battlescar two of them " Battlescar turned to look at longwhisker and sniffed the patch of flat clovers flamekit had been washing in the day before " hmmmm " said battlescar thoughtfully " that would explain the scent of kits the other day near snakerocks ,the scents smell a bit alike don't they ?" battlescar asked with a flick of his tail " actually they smell alot alike . These better not be the kits shadowclan are looking for Why, if it were not for the warrior code I would have killed them ! " longwhisker finished tersely. Dawnkit turned pale ,even though she did not know what the warrior code was ,or shadowclan she understood " killed" .the long- long-whiskers cat or whatever he called himself words echoed in her ears

" If it was not for the warrior code I would have killed them "

Dawnkit felt rage inside her trying not to show it she told foxkit and moonkit who were on the sides of her to go get all the other kits she was planning to attack no one who says that about us can get away with it dawnkit thought baring her teeth angrily if that cat was going to kill them then so be it he would be dead too

In a matter of moments all the kits appeared in the bush and quietly dawnkit tried to explain how each kit would play their part " sandkit when I lash my tail out of the bush you give the signal all the rest of you hide in each bush since the big cats are in a ring of them when sandkit gives the signal all of you are to attack is that clear ? " dawnkit was not being mean she knew how to control herself she was just very serious all the kits felt the same way for battling was a serious matter . Each kit lined up in each bush following the plan dawnkit lashed her tail and a second later Sandkit gave a bloodcurdling cry all the kits jumped out the bushes and pounced on the adult cats . Rainkit jumped up and grabbed Battlescar's ear making it bleed Jaykit repeatedly bit his heels which made the big cat stumble as soon as the warrior was on the ground Jaykit and Rainkit used all their strength to keep him pinned down ,but the strong cat wouldn't give in he mercilessly threw the kits making Rainkit hit a large rock near one of the bushes .with speed of a strike of an adder Dawnkit whirled around pounced on his shoulder and gave him a four inch gash down his shoulder . the warrior fell ,but this time he did not get up Dawnkit had injured him severely but held back the strength to kill him

Meanwhile with longwhisker…..

Foxkit hung on longwhiskers shoulder tightly with his teeth and claws as Flamekit ran in circles around his feet . the warrior eyed a spot of sharp thorny bramble and hurriedly ran to it with Flamekit nipping his heels the warrior flipped over a second before foxkit let go


	2. Chapter 2 a prophecy ?

Thunderclan

Leader : Whitestar- pure white tom with stunning blue eyes

Apprentice: Dawnpaw-gold brown tabby she-cat with unique golden eyes

Deputy: Lionfur-huge gold tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat : Berryfur- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with beautiful green eyes

Apprentice: Sandpaw-sand colored she-cat with emerald green eyes

SENIOR WARRIORS

Battlescar-dirty gray battle scarred tom with one scarred eye

Apprentice: Foxpaw-fox patterned tom with handsome amber eyes

Snowbreeze-pure white she – cat with beautiful green eyes sister to Whitestar

Apprentice: Moonpaw- silver she-cat with orange eyes

Apprentice :Rainpaw-gray tom with blue eyes and a darker mask

WARRIORS

Longwhisker- dark tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice : Rosepaw-tan she-cat with rose red eyes

Gingersplash-ginger splotched she-cat with pretty yellow eyes

Apprentice: Jaypaw- light gray tom with light blue eyes

Vinestripe-brown tom with streaks of very dark green

Apprentice: Flamepaw- fiery orange tom with green eyes

QUEENS

Lightsky- light colored she-cat mate is Darkstorm[expecting kits][ mated before darkstorms death]

ELDERS

Littleface- tan tom with a sour attitude

[most elders died of greencough sorry !]

Riverclan

Leader: Brookstar-silver tabby she-cat with one blue and the other green

Deputy Thrushsong- brown tom with a light tan underbelly

Medicine cat: Dewleaf- earth brown tom with crystal blue eyes

Apprentice-Thislepaw

WARRIORS

Troutwhisker- tortie-tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Robinpaw-brown tom with an orange underbelly

Pinefur –mottled brown tom with green eyes

Apprentice: coonpaw- brown tabby tom with a darker mask

Silverpool- silver tabby she cat

Apprentice : Amberpaw-amber she cat with a slash over one eye

Ashfall – tan she cat with a gray underbelly

Apprentice: fallowpaw- silver tabby tom

Riverleaf-tortoishell she cat with blue eyes

Sedgewhisker-gray tabby tom [ I think erin hunter used this already please tell me if she did ! ]

Reedfang-red tom with blue eyes

Crowlight-black tom with three white socks

Fleckfur-tan she cat with flecks of silver

QUEENS

Goldfeather-pretty she-cat with a gold ringed tail mate is Reedfang, kits are pheasantkit and icekit

Aspenfur-brown she-cat mate is crowflight [expecting kits]

ELDERS

Dapplefoot-dappledshe-cat virtually blind

Mousestripe-dusky tom with a torn ear

Windclan

Leader : Swiftstar-pale tabby she cat

Deputy: Wildstorm- white tabby tom with green eyes

Medicine cat: Lunapelt-eerie white she cat with light green eyes

WARRIORS

Mudwhisker- brown tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Badgerpaw-black and white tom with blue eyes

Grassblade-pale she cat with silver on her paws

Apprentice: marshpaw-brown tabby she cat

Specklepine-dotted she cat

Apprentice : dustpaw – dusty colored tom

Doveflight-pretty gray she cat with purple eyes

Apprentice: ivypaw-brindle she cat

Cloudfeather-white tom with black tinged on his muzzle

Silverbreeze-silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Ironfur-copper flecked tom with green eyes [ my cats know wat iron is ]

Cricketsong-gray tom with orange eyes [ kind of like stormfur ]

Grayclaw-light gray tom with green eyes

Streammask- firce tom formally rouge

QUEENS

Willowsong-brown tabby she cat with amber eyes mate is grayclaw kits are wildkit and redkit

Bluestorm- gray she cat with silver flecks mate is cloudfeather, kits

ELDERS

Smalltail- white tom with no tail

Eaglecry-brown tom with white tinged on his muzzle and four white socks

Shadowclan [ despite their names shadowclan is accually pretty nice especially Shadestar ]

Leader: Shadestar- half black and white tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Tornpelt-gray tom with light blue eyes and silver paws he has torn ears

Medicine cat: elmbark –light brown tom with green eyes oldest and wisest med cat

Apprentice: flowerpaw: tortoiseshell she cat

WARRIORS

Darkrose: pure black she cat with green eyes [ kinda like hollyleaf I guess]

Apprentice: heronpaw-silver she cat [they know wat herons are]

Stonelark- gray tom with green eyes

Duskshadow-dust colored tom

Apprentice mousepaw- mouse gray she cat

Hareleap- white she cat with unusally long ears and green eyes can leap at very high level

Apprentice – smokepaw: smokey colored tom

Nightsong- jet black she cat with blue eyes

Oakfur- ginger tom

Mistpelt-light gray she cat

Icefang- very light gray tom with icy green eyes

Darkfoot-gray blue tom

QUEENS

Aspentail – light she cat mate is oakfur [expecting]

Mintshine-ginger she cat with mint green eyes

Tawnyfoot- calico she cat mate is stonelark [expecting]

ELDERS

Oneear- silver tabby and tornpelt's grandfather

Maplesong-oldest she cat in shadowclan

A tortoiseshell she-cat trotted out of the thunderclan medicine den her pelt was scraggly and her fur hung loosely on her sides as she trotted her body was nothing but skin and bones .She trotted ahead without stopping and went up the ramp-like rock that lead to the leaders den .She stopped and from the high place she was standing she could see the whole thunderclan camp. A hard pang of grief hit her as she saw one tiny kit playing with a mossball at the center of camp. Thunderclan had not been like this moons earlier. It had once been a thriving place with warriors returning from a hunt or patrol, kits playing in the sun and russetpaw… gathering herbs… russetpaw was her apprentice she was awfully fond of he had been special to her and this Greenleaf he died of greencough. She went up the rock further and stopped at the lichen cover of the den .She stopped and waited " Berryfur is that you ?" called a soft tom voice " Yes" Berryfur answered hoarsely trying to cover up the emotion she had felt a few minutes before " come in " said the voice and Berryfur slowly walked in to the warm den " Whitestar …" Berryfur began she did not want to give the young leader the horrible news "Yes?" Whitestar answered calmly " What is it ?" Whitestar looked in to Berryfur's green eyes .Normally her eyes would have been bright with a playful sparkle ,but Whitestar didn't expect that now,but now her eyes were flat and weak with starvation, sadness and misery .He eyed her scraggly body with her ribs sticking out like bones under wet moss .He guessed that she must have gave away her own pieces of fresh-kill to her patients " Well….I..Ididn't want to tell you Whitestar …but s..spiderpaw …is..dead " Berryfur stammered sadly " what ?! spiderpaw dead ?!" Whitestar's blue eyes widened in shock Whitestar jumped to his feet clumsily " the last thunderclan apprentice dead ? " he questioned weakly "yes I'm sorry " Berryfur started to tear and Whitestar saw it " please please ..don't" cry he begged gently 'it's not your fault half of thunder clan died " " I guess not " Berryfur smiled weakly. Both cats went out of the den to stargaze . "How are the other cats doing ?" whitestar asked without taking his eyes off the stars " battlescar is still coughing a bit, lionfur seems ok longwhisker's alright gingersplash is ok vinestripe is healing well and yes most of the cats seem ok the worst of it is over …"berryfurs voice trailed off " and you whitestar how do you feel ?" without waiting for an answer berryfur placed a paw on his forhead " I'm alright " whitestar mumbled " your not "berryfur said with a frown " your fever went up and your wheezing , you should go back to your den and rest " berryfur mewed with a flick of her tail " give me a few seconds I'll go get something for you " and with that berryfur hurried away whitestar looked up to the stars again how long would his clan fight with green cough? Soon enough berryfur returned with a bit of coltsfoot and poppy seeds and whitestar gulped them down eagerly not for himself but for his clan so he could call a clan meeting without coughing after each word. "starclan spoke to me " berryfur said as whitestar was finishing the coltsfoot "really ?" whitestar mewed curiously his blue eyes widened

"nine will come to save us all to save us from the clans downfall , the flame the sand the rain the moon the rose the fox the jay and the sky in the day ,but beware ! watch out ! for the blood of the scar will rise one the dawn will come forth and put things right before starclans eyes then slowly will the clans mend the blood will be washed away be strong be brave be careful untill that very day"

berryfur finished "what is that suppose to mean ? " whitestar wondered aloud " the moon,fox and jay ? what do they mean ?" " I don't know "berryfur admitted and looked up to the stars so did whitestar " but starclan has spoken we will obey " whitestar finished s

Dawnkit woke up by the blinding light of the sun shining down through the opening on the top of the log where she had been sleeping. She gave a luxurious stretch letting the sun shine on her light tabby fur and golden eyes. Dawnkit turned and saw her siblings asleep Flamekit , Sandkit and Rainkit all curled up on the moss they had gathered the previous night .Gently she pried Flamekit's side " Flamekit wake up we got to go get some breakfast for all of us come on" Flamekit grumbled good naturedly and opened an eye " oh okay " he answered as he got to his feet . Dawnkit and Flamekit traveled down a trail of flattened grass. Flamekit put his nose to the ground " there is a rabbit close by " he murmured . Dawnkit ran down the trail further and stopped short, she saw the rabbit's snow white tail. She motioned Flamekit to come closer but quietly " there it is " she whispered trying to keep her voice low as possible. She pounced and landed right where she wanted to :with her sharp teeth she grabbed the rabbits neck with all her force she brought it down Flamekit pounced but he wasn't so lucky the rabbit jerked up its hind foot and gave Flamekit a small gash down his side in a matter of moments the rabbit was dead and brother and sister dragged it together back to the log . " were baaaaaack " Flamekit yowled as he approached the opening of the den . Sandkit trotted to her brother and gaped at his gash " Flamekit what happened ?! " Sandkit mewed , but even before her brother told her she knew and off she went in search of something that would ease the pain . Rainkit the youngest stepped out the den his blue eyes were shining " Yes I knew it was gonna be rabbit today ! " Dawnkit smiled at her brother and replied " sorry we could 'nt take along on the hunt " she said appolegeticlly " you were asleep and I can't wake you " Rainkit nodded "that's okay I can go tomorrow right ? " his blue eyes shined with eagerness " of course " Dawnkit confirmed .Within minutes Sandkit returned with some cobwebs and they all began to eat . Dawnkit looked up from her share of rabbit and rested her gaze on the log . She always wondered how she got there with her sister and brothers .She had taught herself to hunt and survive and she and her brothers and sister were only 3 moons . The only thing she could remember was that she had been given a name : Dawnkit .That was it about here past and she could remember no more ."I'm so full " Rainkit groaned as he dashed off to play. He always went near the patch of ferns near a big black line Dawnkit blinked her eyes and pictured the the big black line ,it was rough ,and think ,and on sunny days it was hot as a fire to the kits tiny feet . Flamekit stifled a yawn and went back to the den Sandkit stretched out on the clearing if it were not for her emerald green eyes Dawnkit or the other kits could have accidently stepped on her . It seemed like to Dawnkit that Sandkit had a knack of knowing on how to treat injuries or illnesses .All the peaceful thoughts shattered as Dawnkit heard pawsteps approaching , fast pawsteps she could smell it and with a heart full of dread Rainkit ran into the clearing . Dawnkit got another whiff of him and he reeked of the fear-scent that made him run like he did .Flamekit ran out of the den " Rainkit ? whats wrong ? are you alright ? " Flamekit questioned worriedly his green eyes flickered with concern .Rainkit flexed his tiny claws with uncertainty trying to steady his voice he mewed " I saw cats little ones our size " "you big coward !" Sandkit purred good naturedly " what makes them look so scary ? they have three eyes two noses ? " " NO NO NO ! your missing he point " Rainkit argued " at least your okay " Flamekit mewed reassuringly " what do they look like ?" Dawnkit asked calmly " well " rainkit began grateful to Dawnkit that she belived him, it was hard being the littlest " one of them looks like a fox one is silver and its got orange eyes and one them accually looks like me but no mask and lighter blue eyes and color " rainkit informed " oh " Dawnkit said plainly why don't we go see them " Dawnkit mewed " all of us " so off the four went

When they got to the patch of ferns Dawnkit scampered into the patch without making a sound and gestured with her tail for the others to wait and to be silent .rainkit missed the signal and started quietly after her. From where she was Dawnkit could see rainkit was telling the truth .She saw a fox pattered kit a silver one with orange eyes and a gray one with no mask and jay blue eyes just as Rainkit had said. Slowly she entered the clearing the fox pattered kit got into a fighting crouch and watched her every move while the silver kit and the gray kit huddled behind him clearly he was the oldest." Hello " Dawnkit mewed "hello" said the fox kit coolly sitting up straight "my name is Dawnkit and yours ?" " I don't have one " said the fox kit shyly " that's ok I'll name you if that's ok " "sure" said the fox kit " first" Dawnkit mewed " I want you to meet my brothers and sisters " one by one she called them and one by one they came running ." this is flamekit this is sandkit and this is rainkit " she introduced "now for your names " hmmm lets see " Dawnkit already knew what to call the fox tom of course ! foxkit duh ! but the silver kit …and the gray kit … " alright I think you should be foxkit cause you look like a fox and you come here " dawnkit gestured to the silver kit " you should be moonkit because your silver coat shines like the moon and last… " Dawnkit shot a look at the gray kit you are going to be jaykit because your eyes are the colors of blue jays do you all like your names ? " dawnkit asked shyly " yes I do !" jaykit squealed so do I !" mewed moonkit "and me !" said foxkit "wait a minute" said sandkit " what ?" mewed foxkit curiously" how old are you " "3 moons " answered moonkit immediately" do you have a mom" ? asked rainkit "no" said jaykit "enough with the questions " dawnkit mewed " hey.. would you likt to come and live with us ?" foxkit thought for a second " yeah but is your place big enough ?" " yes it is " ok then ! thanks !"

The seven kits went to there log happily where they fixed three extra moss beds and a mouse for each kit

Over the past moon Dawnkit had trained foxkit, moonkit and jaykit .They each had proved to be good students even jaykit ,who was the youngest of the three .She taught them how to hunt , how to fight , how to cross the big black line without becoming crow-food , and other useful skills they might need . During this particular day Flamekit had been quite tired to go hunting so foxkit and moonkit offered to help hunt witch dawnkit agreed too .The three kits traveled down the hunting path like they would normally past the fens the big four trees with high rock ledges . And they stopped at the ring of bushes .This was dawnkit's choice hunting spot because prey like rabbit , mice and thrush or crows or magpies and other prey liked to hide there .As dawnkit moonkit and foxkit came closer she saw a dark brown pelt could it be a rabbit ? no, to large .dawnkit crepted closer and she saw two big cats one gray with a HUGE scar over his eye and the other one had extremely long whiskers and they two were talking ,but she couldn't hear what they were saying she leaned a bit closer now she could hear a little about what they were saying . " Its kits Battlescar two of them " Battlescar turned to look at longwhisker and sniffed the patch of flat clovers flamekit had been washing in the day before " hmmmm " said battlescar thoughtfully " that would explain the scent of kits the other day near snakerocks ,the scents smell a bit alike don't they ?" battlescar asked with a flick of his tail " actually they smell alot alike . These better not be the kits shadowclan are looking for Why, if it were not for the warrior code I would have killed them ! " longwhisker finished tersely. Dawnkit turned pale ,even though she did not know what the warrior code was ,or shadowclan she understood " killed" .the long- long-whiskers cat or whatever he called himself words echoed in her ears

" If it was not for the warrior code I would have killed them "

Dawnkit felt rage inside her trying not to show it she told foxkit and moonkit who were on the sides of her to go get all the other kits she was planning to attack no one who says that about us can get away with it dawnkit thought baring her teeth angrily if that cat was going to kill them then so be it he would be dead too

In a matter of moments all the kits appeared in the bush and quietly dawnkit tried to explain how each kit would play their part " sandkit when I lash my tail out of the bush you give the signal all the rest of you hide in each bush since the big cats are in a ring of them when sandkit gives the signal all of you are to attack is that clear ? " dawnkit was not being mean she knew how to control herself she was just very serious all the kits felt the same way for battling was a serious matter . Each kit lined up in each bush following the plan dawnkit lashed her tail and a second later Sandkit gave a bloodcurdling cry all the kits jumped out the bushes and pounced on the adult cats . Rainkit jumped up and grabbed Battlescar's ear making it bleed Jaykit repeatedly bit his heels which made the big cat stumble as soon as the warrior was on the ground Jaykit and Rainkit used all their strength to keep him pinned down ,but the strong cat wouldn't give in he mercilessly threw the kits making Rainkit hit a large rock near one of the bushes .with speed of a strike of an adder Dawnkit whirled around pounced on his shoulder and gave him a four inch gash down his shoulder . the warrior fell ,but this time he did not get up Dawnkit had injured him severely but held back the strength to kill him

Meanwhile with longwhisker…..

Foxkit hung on longwhiskers shoulder tightly with his teeth and claws as Flamekit ran in circles around his feet . the warrior eyed a spot of sharp thorny bramble and hurriedly ran to it with Flamekit nipping his heels the warrior flipped over a second before foxkit let go


	3. Chapter 3 hi everybody

g light of the sun shining down through the opening on the top of the log where she had been sleeping. She gave a luxurious stretch letting the sun shine on her light tabby fur and golden eyes. Dawnkit turned and saw her siblings asleep Flamekit , Sandkit and Rainkit all curled up on the moss they had gathered the previous night .Gently she pried Flamekit's side " Flamekit wake up we got to go get some breakfast for all of us come on" Flamekit grumbled good naturedly and opened an eye " oh okay " he answered as he got to his feet . Dawnkit and Flamekit traveled down a trail of flattened grass. Flamekit put his nose to the ground " there is a rabbit close by " he murmured . Dawnkit ran down the trail further and stopped short, she saw the rabbit's snow white tail. She motioned Flamekit to come closer but quietly " there it is " she whispered trying to keep her voice low as possible. She pounced and landed right where she wanted to :with her sharp teeth she grabbed the rabbits neck with all her force she brought it down Flamekit pounced but he wasn't so lucky the rabbit jerked up its hind foot and gave Flamekit a small gash down his side in a matter of moments the rabbit was dead and brother and sister dragged it together back to the log . " were baaaaaack " Flamekit yowled as he approached the opening of the den . Sandkit trotted to her brother and gaped at his gash " Flamekit what happened ?! " Sandkit mewed , but even before her brother told her she knew and off she went in search of something that would ease the pain . Rainkit the youngest stepped out the den his blue eyes were shining " Yes I knew it was gonna be rabbit today ! " Dawnkit smiled at her brother and replied " sorry we could 'nt take along on the hunt " she said appolegeticlly " you were asleep and I can't wake you " Rainkit nodded "that's okay I can go tomorrow right ? " his blue eyes shined with eagerness " of course " Dawnkit confirmed .Within minutes Sandkit returned with some cobwebs and they all began to eat . Dawnkit looked up from her share of rabbit and rested her gaze on the log . She always wondered how she got there with her sister and brothers .She had taught herself to hunt and survive and she and her brothers and sister were only 3 moons . The only thing she could remember was that she had been given a name : Dawnkit .That was it about here past and she could remember no more ."I'm so full " Rainkit groaned as he dashed off to play. He always went near the patch of ferns near a big black line Dawnkit blinked her eyes and pictured the the big black line ,it was rough ,and think ,and on sunny days it was hot as a fire to the kits tiny feet . Flamekit stifled a yawn and went back to the den Sandkit stretched out on the clearing if it were not for her emerald green eyes Dawnkit or the other kits could have accidently stepped on her . It seemed like to Dawnkit that Sandkit had a knack of knowing on how to treat injuries or illnesses .All the peaceful thoughts shattered as Dawnkit heard pawsteps approaching , fast pawsteps she could smell it and with a heart full of dread Rainkit ran into the clearing . Dawnkit got another whiff of him and he reeked of the fear-scent that made him run like he did .Flamekit ran out of the den " Rainkit ? whats wrong ? are you alright ? " Flamekit questioned worriedly his green eyes flickered with concern .Rainkit flexed his tiny claws with uncertainty trying to steady his voice he mewed " I saw cats little ones our size " "you big coward !" Sandkit purred good naturedly " what makes them look so scary ? they have three eyes two noses ? " " NO NO NO ! your missing he point " Rainkit argued " at least your okay " Flamekit mewed reassuringly " what do they look like ?" Dawnkit asked calmly " well " rainkit began grateful to Dawnkit that she belived him, it was hard being the littlest " one of them looks like a fox one is silver and its got orange eyes and one them accually looks like me but no mask and lighter blue eyes and color " rainkit informed " oh " Dawnkit said plainly why don't we go see them " Dawnkit mewed " all of us " so off the four went

When they got to the patch of ferns Dawnkit scampered into the patch without making a sound and gestured with her tail for the others to wait and to be silent .rainkit missed the signal and started quietly after her. From where she was Dawnkit could see rainkit was telling the truth .She saw a fox pattered kit a silver one with orange eyes and a gray one with no mask and jay blue eyes just as Rainkit had said. Slowly she entered the clearing the fox pattered kit got into a fighting crouch and watched her every move while the silver kit and the gray kit huddled behind him clearly he was the oldest." Hello " Dawnkit mewed "hello" said the fox kit coolly sitting up straight "my name is Dawnkit and yours ?" " I don't have one " said the fox kit shyly " that's ok I'll name you if that's ok " "sure" said the fox kit " first" Dawnkit mewed " I want you to meet my brothers and sisters " one by one she called them and one by one they came running ." this is flamekit this is sandkit and this is rainkit " she introduced "now for your names " hmmm lets see " Dawnkit already knew what to call the fox tom of course ! foxkit duh ! but the silver kit …and the gray kit … " alright I think you should be foxkit cause you look like a fox and you come here " dawnkit gestured to the silver kit " you should be moonkit because your silver coat shines like the moon and last… " Dawnkit shot a look at the gray kit you are going to be jaykit because your eyes are the colors of blue jays do you all like your names ? " dawnkit asked shyly " yes I do !" jaykit squealed so do I !" mewed moonkit "and me !" said foxkit "wait a minute" said sandkit " what ?" mewed foxkit curiously" how old are you " "3 moons " answered moonkit immediately" do you have a mom" ? asked rainkit "no" said jaykit "enough with the questions " dawnkit mewed " hey.. would you likt to come and live with us ?" foxkit thought for a second " yeah but is your place big enough ?" " yes it is " ok then ! thanks !"

The seven kits went to there log happily where they fixed three extra moss beds and a mouse for each kit

Over the past moon Dawnkit had trained foxkit, moonkit and jaykit .They each had proved to be good students even jaykit ,who was the youngest of the three .She taught them how to hunt , how to fight , how to cross the big black line without becoming crow-food , and other useful skills they might need . During this particular day Flamekit had been quite tired to go hunting so foxkit and moonkit offered to help hunt witch dawnkit agreed too .The three kits traveled down the hunting path like they would normally past the fens the big four trees with high rock ledges . And they stopped at the ring of bushes .This was dawnkit's choice hunting spot because prey like rabbit , mice and thrush or crows or magpies and other prey liked to hide there .As dawnkit moonkit and foxkit came closer she saw a dark brown pelt could it be a rabbit ? no, to large .dawnkit crepted closer and she saw two big cats one gray with a HUGE scar over his eye and the other one had extremely long whiskers and they two were talking ,but she couldn't hear what they were saying she leaned a bit closer now she could hear a little about what they were saying . " Its kits Battlescar two of them " Battlescar turned to look at longwhisker and sniffed the patch of flat clovers flamekit had been washing in the day before " hmmmm " said battlescar thoughtfully " that would explain the scent of kits the other day near snakerocks ,the scents smell a bit alike don't they ?" battlescar asked with a flick of his tail " actually they smell alot alike . These better not be the kits shadowclan are looking for Why, if it were not for the warrior code I would have killed them ! " longwhisker finished tersely. Dawnkit turned pale ,even though she did not know what the warrior code was ,or shadowclan she understood " killed" .the long- long-whiskers cat or whatever he called himself words echoed in her ears

" If it was not for the warrior code I would have killed them "

Dawnkit felt rage inside her trying not to show it she told foxkit and moonkit who were on the sides of her to go get all the other kits she was planning to attack no one who says that about us can get away with it dawnkit thought baring her teeth angrily if that cat was going to kill them then so be it he would be dead too

In a matter of moments all the kits appeared in the bush and quietly dawnkit tried to explain how each kit would play their part " sandkit when I lash my tail out of the bush you give the signal all the rest of you hide in each bush since the big cats are in a ring of them when sandkit gives the signal all of you are to attack is that clear ? " dawnkit was not being mean she knew how to control herself she was just very serious all the kits felt the same way for battling was a serious matter . Each kit lined up in each bush following the plan dawnkit lashed her tail and a second later Sandkit gave a bloodcurdling cry all the kits jumped out the bushes and pounced on the adult cats . Rainkit jumped up and grabbed Battlescar's ear making it bleed Jaykit repeatedly bit his heels which made the big cat stumble as soon as the warrior was on the ground Jaykit and Rainkit used all their strength to keep him pinned down ,but the strong cat wouldn't give in he mercilessly threw the kits making Rainkit hit a large rock near one of the bushes .with speed of a strike of an adder Dawnkit whirled around pounced on his shoulder and gave him a four inch gash down his shoulder . the warrior fell ,but this time he did not get up Dawnkit had injured him severely but held back the strength to kill him

Meanwhile with longwhisker…..

Foxkit hung on longwhiskers shoulder tightly with his teeth and claws as Flamekit ran in circles around his feet . the warrior eyed a spot of sharp thorny bramble and hurriedly ran to it with Flamekit nipping his heels the warrior flipped over a second before foxkit let go


End file.
